Forgotten Ghosts
These are some important notes you may want to read! Each color a chapter title is will determine whose POV you are reading in. Lime is Vhel. Dark Blue is Remus. Etc. Also this isn't based off anything, so if it seems similar to any fandom it isn't based off of it. That's all for now! -Fireflyflight - Chapter 1- Alright, I guess you could say I'm insane, if your that kind of cat. Others say I'm hallucinating, and just stressed. That's what got me here, The Night List. Let me just explain what that is real quick. If your on the list you're sent to a experiment the lead cats call The Channel. The Channel is a series of tests they put us through to eventually prove we are still normal minded cats. If your normal minded your fine. But if your unique in anyway like me, your practically a lab rat for the rest of your life. My name is Vhel, I was a normal grey tabby She-cat until I frequently got what the others call 'stress induced hallucinations'. I have yellow eyes and a white tip on my tail. I'm a bit small for my moon age as well. That's really all there is to me and all I can tell you. Vhel walked (or was pushed, you could say) with (by) two of the lead cat's guards. One was a black Tom whose eyes were covered by a strange veil. The other cat, an orange Tom also wore the same veil. They walked in a darkish dirt tunnel. I fought a bit, but it was natural. "Oh quit it! Your were always obnoxious above ground anyway!" The orange one meowed angrily. Anger and dread somehow filled me from ears to toes at the same time. My legs hurt from aching to move. To escape. At least while I could. The orange one clawed my paw painfully. I merowed. Anger overwhelmed the dread,I began to run ahead then planned to turn back. But then I saw it. A pale faded cat with two unfaded blue eyes. I stopped frozen. "Keep moving we haven't have all day!" The Black tom meowed and they pushed me forward. Right through the cat. Thoughts that weren't my own flooded my thoughts. Memories that weren't mine flooded my head. I merowed in agony. It hurt my head. The cat smirked and disappeared. "Move you filthy chosen!" The Orange cat meowed angrily. The black cat gave him a look. My head hurt to much for me to care. I didn't know what a chosen was, I just wanted the pain to go away. The was pushed to the end of the tunnel. The pain ceased. "An eighth of them stragglers do that!" The orange cat commented irritated. "No clue why." "Common indicator they're insane." The black cat replied. I began to walk on my own. I couldn't escape now. I was too far in. I was going to die here. I could feel it in my bones. - Chapter 2- A smile spread across my face as I entered from the tunnel. This would be a piece of cake. I would show them what Remus was made of. I would beat the Lead Cat's little games and began the most famous cat in the world. I would keep unique enough to stay in and beat all of them. Once your no longer unique, your out and free. But my goal was to show them the fullest extent of unique. For them to have to change the meaning of it! The laughter that I began felt so normal, it was as if it was air. He stopped, he must not blow his personality cover yet. My name is Remus. I'm a fabulous gray patched white cat with charming leaf green eyes. "Hey! Marcus! We brought the thief! Wanna add another criminal to the game?" One of my guards meowed in question. I had heard criminals go here too. A day before I got here, I heard an insane She-cat had ended up here. Although I doubted she was insane. I talked to her and used my special power to keep her from remembering. She was sane. The Lead Cat's just needed another five cats. I don't remember her name though. "Maybe, depends on what exactly this Tom is. After all we wouldn't want to bore Marla," A voice seemed to come out of nowhere. It was proud and overconfident. Like himself except he shouldn't have a reason as good as his for it. "Tom, what's your name?" The other guard asked shoving his shoulder into mine. "I'm Remus," I meowed calmly and in a bored voice. I could play it off as one of those toms in front of him. "Interesting, he'll do. But him in sector B1." The voice replied. Remus still couldn't tell where it was coming from. "Yes sir!" The guards called in unison. Remus still didn't like their veils. They walked him down a dirt tunnel, the end of the tunnel would be a different story. Laughter bubbled up inside of him. He wouldn't blow it now. Not now, not til he had won or victory was his for sure. -Chapter 3- Vhel walked through the second dirt tunnel, the guard had said something about going to Section B1. She wasn't sure. She just knew she had no way to escape. She hoped nice cats would be her friend, it was a stupid , and childish thought, since after all this was a place for cats with problems. Major problems. But she could still hope. She probably would die here. After all she was the weakest of all her family. They had made sure to make that clear to her. Soon they reached a door. A silver door. It slid open. Soon she was inside a giant room, a giant silver room. She sighed. It had a ton of space above. There were probably about fifty cats in there with plenty of room. They all were in a circle though. They sat and seemed to be discussing something. Vhel saw a dark black cat with familiar white markings. It was her uncle. The strangest part was, her uncle was her age. His name was Akilia. It was rather She-cat sounding but he embraced it often. He always helped with the herb collecting. The guards walked her over to there. None of the cats attacked them. "Sit there newcomer," an old white She-cat pointed to the middle of the circle. "We've been waiting." I smiled weakly. I didn't know what to say. I didn't know why my uncle was here. Maybe this was some test. "What is your name She-cat?" The white old elderly She-cat was sitting on a rock which made her higher than the other gathered cats. "Vhel." I meow clearly. I swallowed. My tail twitched awkwardly as the old she-cat thought for a moment.